Wait Until The Morning
by LyzabethSay
Summary: You know how ‘Memory for the Keeping’ was in Angell’s POV. Well, here’s Flack’s. End of 507


**Wait until the Morning**

**Summery: **You know how 'Memory for the Keeping'was in Angell's POV. Well, here's Flack's. (End of 407)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY

**A/N: **I didn't have any work due tomorrow so I thought why not. Plus it was something was meaning to write since my last one.

--------

'I can't tell anyone. My family… its like they're prefect and then there's me - the screw up. I guess there's one of those in every family right? And I guess that's why my last drink was 20 minutes ago and I'm afraid I won't make it 20 more… I'm an alcoholic, I know that.'

Flack leaned against the wooden frame of the door. _No, you're not Sam. You're not a screw up, _that's all Don could think when he heard her say it. When he made the decision that he was going to follow Sam, he expected it to be to a bar or some joint where she was going to meet some 'friends'. In all his life, knowing her, he never expected this.

Part of him wanted to feel happy that Sam was trying to do something about it but he hated to see her helpless and most of all seeking help from someone else. He was always going to be there, didn't she know that? He was her brother, they'd grown up together and he'd always been with her – from terrifying first days to horrible first breakups, Don was always watching out for Sam.

He knew his dad made a conscious decision about dropping all ties with her but Don started to ask himself how could he? She needed family, she needed someone there, someone she could trust.

Don dropped his head as he walked down the hall. He wanted to tell Sam that everything was going to be okay, that she'd get over this if she let him help her. But he knew she wasn't going to take any of that. He'd screwed up talking to her the he they way he did the previous afternoon. Sam probably thought he was ashamed to her, embarrassed and probably upset that she hadn't followed the Flack legacy. But he, honestly, didn't care. He knew, from before, that Sam was never into law abiding - policing wouldn't have been her style. But he did just wish she was more responsible.

Pushing open the heavy metal doors Don was confronted with the cold, stale air of New York – a smell he thought he should have gotten used to by now but everything around him seemed different and strange. Watching the wet ground as he crossed the road he looked up, seeing her. She stood graciously with the light shimmering off the puddles of water to illuminate her features. She was simple, simple and the same as always. She was the one constant thing in his life he could turn to at times like these but right now, turning away and walking as far as he could for as long, was he could was all he wanted.

'You know what; I thought I needed a ride but-'

'You changed your mind, huh?' she didn't seem disappointed at his change of heart but she was like that. Always willing to fit herself in whenever needed and be there for someone like him.

'Yeah, I'm going to walk this one off,' he knew he needed it. He needed this so that he could learn to understand what his sister was going through. The fresh air, or at least as fresh as New York air could get, should clear him up.

'You and Sam going to be okay?'

'We're stubborn,' Flack gave a smile at her. He thanked her for her concern and how much it meant to him. For anything else in the world he would have been glad that she was here, glad that she wanted to help him out but right now, this seemed more like something he needed to sort out.

'You going to be okay?' she had sympathy written in her eyes as the hazel glistened in contact with his.

'Yeah,' he felt happy around her strangely enough, something about her air made him feel relaxed. He didn't want to go because he didn't want to lose this feeling but it was getting late, they had places to go and people to meet the next morning. 'Alright, I'll see you.'

He hated turning away from her. Inside he wanted to go back. As he walked off he felt the world stop around him, like everything was suddenly going in slow motion. In his mind he thought of two people, two people who meant the world to him – Jess and Sam. What was it Sam said the other day? _"You need to learn to laugh a little, cuz you're never going to get the girls with this grumpy mad dog thing going." _He wanted to laugh at himself for that and he did as he walked off smiling. But then it really hit him, why had Angell agreed to come out. It was late, she was already at home, something must have forced her out and it couldn't have been because of the mention of Sam. She could have said no but she didn't. Did that mean, she liked him? She wanted to be around him? He thought back to moments early, the concern in her eyes and shifty looks when he said he wanted to go alone, was that not all done just for him.

'Jess,' he realized now, that he could do this or forever regret it. Sam thought he couldn't get the girls but here was standing proof he didn't need to do anything except be himself. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed because he had. He'd felt it before, the tingling inside when they'd touched, the long conversations about nothing, the need to go out of his way just to pass her desk. Everything was done subconsciously, everything up until now.

Turning and stepping in front of Jess he realized he could be making the world's biggest mistake but nothing about that moment felt wrong. Everything pointed in the right direction. He lifted his hand and calmly placed it behind her neck as he pulled her up; just far enough for her lips to touch his. He waited slightly for her to recoil back but she gave him the answer he didn't even need to ask for. She accepted what was happening and enjoyed it. He parted for a moment but felt it wasn't enough. Kissing her again he pressed his lips against her's hard hoping to make an impression.

And he did, looking deep into her eyes there was a little hint of shock mixed with the adrenaline feeling.

'Thanks,' he wanted to say more but he also wanted to savor the moment as the heat of her lips was escaping with his breath. As much as he wanted to turn back he resisted, wondering what would happen the next day, the next morning, when they saw each other again?

--------

**A/N: **I always had it in my mind wondering WHAT made Flack kiss Angell? I kindda thought it was due to what Sam had said (yeah what I wrote about) and also that she'd mistaken Lindsay for Flacks gf. But I dunno I'd still like the TURELY know what was going on in his head XP


End file.
